Project 666- A Jeff X Reader Fanfic
by Rueskatniss
Summary: The Creepy Crew (Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Slendy, and BEN Drowned) are in need of the assistance of one girl...Y/N. Something is up with Zalgo, but who knows what? This summary will get better as time goes on. All you need to know for now is that this fanfic is absolutely perfect. (It isn't mine, so I'm not bragging! My friend gave me permission!) Enjoy! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BEN_Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, or Slenderman. This Fanfic was written by my friend, and she gave me permission to put it on here. :) (** art/Project-666-Jeff-the-Killer-X-Reader-CHAPTER-2-416896093)

**Jeff's POV**

I sat on the curb, waiting for time to pass by. When it's someone else, time gladly rushes by... With me, time simply says FUCK YOU and makes me wait what seems like forever... Fuck you too, time. It was kinda chilly out, good thing I ALWAYS wear my grey zip up hoodie. I'm not kidding... I never take it off... it's gross... I don't give a damn. As the day passed, people stared more often in my direction. It's a good thing they couldn't see me roll my (e/c) under my hood. My long, (h/c) bangs covered my right eye. I had a while to wait, so I took a long nap in hope that the day went faster.

As I awake, I was RIGHT! I checked my watch. 1:37 am. I smirked and began walking cautiously to my destination. My... Final destination... heh heh heh just kidding. My smile grew wider as I got closer. After about 15 minutes of walking, I arrived at a cute little brick house. One story, red brick, and cement steps that lead up to the house. Nothing out of the ordinary. I walked up to the window of my victim and pulled up.

"SssshhhhEEEEEHHHHTTTT!" It was locked... Just my luck. I did something so risky; I'm surprised I got away.

I broke the window, jumped in, and stabbed the 7 year old girl 37 times in the chest. My pupils dilated very small and my smile grew wider. The warm blood splattered all over me. I let out an insane chuckle when her parents came in.

The mother screamed. "OH MY GAWD! HARRISON, GET IN HERE!" The father looked stunned.

"D-d-did you kill our daughter?!"

I really didn't want to confess... But really? I had blood ALL over me, the girl had stab marks everywhere, and I had a BLOODY knife. No, my good sir... I was simply teaching her yoga... Dumbass... I was gonna have fun with this.

"What? I-I did not kill this girl... Killing is my LEAST favorite thing to do." I held back SO much laughter.

"Oh my god Harrison... she murdered Bonnie!" The mother passed out... Weeeaaakk... I decided to answer all his questions with internet references.

"Who are you?"

"I am CATBUG!"

"O-o-ok C-Catbug... where are you from?"

I held my hand to my mouth blocking laughter.

"CANDY MOUNTAIN, CHARLIE!"

"That's not my n-name..."

I rolled my eyes while facepalming as hard as I could.

"...you sir... are dumb."

And from that, I stabbed him in the eye, causing it to rip out as I pull out my knife. I stomped on the moms head, crushing it, causing it to splatter everywhere.

Running away, I kept thinking, 'wow, that escalated QUICKLY...' I felt like I was being watched. No matter. If I find em' I'll kill em'! I enthusiastically barged into my house. I quickly jumped into bed, with a smile on my face the whole time. I was who I was, and loved it.

**. . .'S POV**

I followed (y/n) home, hiding in the woods. I glared at her as she ran. She thinks she's a better killer than anyone? HA! Just thinking about her blood on my knife makes my grin wider. I better hurry. Slendy likes us to be on time and on task. Also, Jack and BEN are waiting for their cue. My murderous thoughts will have to wait. My communication device in my ear went off.

"Dude! C'mon! BEN and I have been waiting for 3 hours now! Stay on task and don't fuck up! We still have OUR parts to do, and to make this mission work... you can't fuck this up! Got it, slow ass?!"

I rolled my eyes at Jacks nagging. I narrowed my eyes as I spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Patience, my dear fucktard."

Jack growled.

"Just... HURRY!"

I rolled my eyes and took my hand off the device. I heavily sighed as I started running towards (y/n)'s house. I know one thing...Jack does not make these missions enjoyable...


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of curses and a thump. I glared in the direction of the sound as I grabbed my knife. Suddenly, a figure crashed through the window. The moonlight revealed who it was. I wasn't surprised; nor excited. There HAVE been more murders around here that I didn't do. As he groaned and started to get up, I pushed him down with my boots and spoke.

. . .'s POV

As I'm ready to leap to her window, a god damn squirrel started opening a can of whoop-ass on me... a SQUIRREL! It caught me off balance and I flew right through (y/n)'s window. DAMN YOU SQUIRREL! I groaned as I tried standing up... But then a force pushed me back down... VERY harshly. Nearly knocked the breath out of me! Greeeaaatt...

"Hello, Jeff the Killer. Why have you chosen to fuck with me? Competition reasons? You thinking you can beat me? Hmm? Well, I'm afraid you've entered the WRONG house, which may be your last..."

An evil chuckle came after that. I let out an annoyed grunt. I replied.

"I'm guessing you're (y/n)?"

"Who's askin'?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take that... as a yes... Now please, and I do say please, get OFF OF ME!"

She just laughed... that bitch... She replied, trying to sound cool.

"Or WHAT? You gonna stab me?"

"Maybe..." My ear piece went off. Jack spoke.

"DON'T kill her. Leave her the best you can unharmed."

Being me, I argued back.

"But JAAACK!"

"No buts!"

"But SHE started it!"

"That's an ORDER, BITCH!"

My eyes grew as wide as they could. How DARE he call me a bitch like I'm his own?! PPPFFFTTT, if ANYTHING... He'd be MY bitch... Not that he would ever be my bitch, it's just the truth if it ever comes to that. I replied.

"Ffffiiinnn-nuh!" I let go of the device and mumble to (y/n).

"Or not..."

(y/n) seemed amused. "HA! Never thought YOU would take orders from someone else. You really ARE his bitch!"

I growled as I got tense.

"Oh... THAT'S IT!"

I grabbed her boot and puller, causing her to fall to the ground... hard. As I got up, I turned in her direction.

"Bitch..."

She quickly jumped up and drop kicked me right in the gut. All my breath was knocked out of me as I flew backwards. My pupils dilated as I growled. I immediately regained strength and flew up to my feet as (y/n) ran at me with her knife. As she thrusted her knife forwards, I dodged out of the way. She stumbled a bit before she ran at me again. This time, I jumped to the right of her and bashed my elbow to the back of her head. She was finally knocked out. I informed Jack and BEN, feeling very victorious. Jack and BEN entered through the window. Wait a minute... where are her parents? Eh, whatever. It's none of my concern. Jack spoke with a satisfied tone to his voice.

"Nice work. Any damage?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"I meant to her, dumbass..."

"Only on the back of her head. Might be a good bump there."

"Hmm. I'll get that taken care of. Good work."

I replied with a 'grin'... ok, more like pressing my lips together tightly and raising my eyebrows. At least my permanent smile made it look a little more... Grinny-er? I don't know, I'm tired... leave me alone.

"BEN and I forgot the GPS in the bushes. Be right back. Make sure she doesn't wake up yet."

And with that, the two went to go retrieve the GPS. I nodded in response as they walked out.

I looked at (y/n). Gotta admit she WAS pretty hot, but I don't LIKE like her... Do I? I've killed plenty of hot girls before, so how is she so different from them? Is it because... she's a lot like me? UGH! Stop it, Jeff. You hate her... Remember? She's only still alive because of Slendy's orders, so STOP IT! I snapped out of my thoughts as (y/n) moved. She was slow at first, but her eyes darted to me as she grabbed my throat and started to strangle me. I grabbed her hair and punched her in the face. She was still strangling me. As I brought my fist back to strike again, Jack stood in the doorway with his arms crossed while her 'cleared his throat'. (y/n) and I shot our heads over to him as he stared, I think, at us. I took the chance and bashed (y/n) in the back of her head, knocking her out again. I narrowed my eyes and smirked as (y/n)'s unconscious body fell to the ground. As I look back at Jack, he flung his arms down.

"JEFF!" Jack screamed as BEN face palmed behind him. I finally replied.

"Uh... Heh heh... Sorry..."

"You could've given her a CONCUSSION!"

"Sorry! It was a reflex-ish! I couldn't help it!"

Jack sighed, annoyed with me. I chuckled in my head. He put his fingers to his masks forehead. Finally, he spoke.

"Just... grab (y/n). Let's go."


End file.
